


The Institute Job

by MidnightMoonCat



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Danse Bodyguard!AU, F/M, No Baby Shaun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMoonCat/pseuds/MidnightMoonCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danse, the best agent in the Brotherhood of Steel, is given his hardest assignment yet. Not because of the opponents, though they are trying to kill him. Not because of his team, all independent operatives, any one of whom could turn on him. No, difficult because the woman he has to protect, Lawyer Jessica Porter, is the widow of his long time friend, Nate Porter. A friendship that Jessica never knew existed. Danse swore an oath to Nate to protect Jessica's life at all costs and he will not let anyone force him to break that oath. Not the shadowy, criminal organization known as the Institute, and especially not Jessica herself, because once she learns who Danse is, she wants nothing to do with him. But the night is still young, and anything can happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Man on a Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Since this an AU, a couple of quick notes to set the stage: modern setting, no synths, ghouls, or super mutants. Jessica and Nate never had children.

_ _

_At least I didn’t wear white to work today._ Danse’s gaze shifted from the glass in his hand, still full despite the number of times he’d casually lifted it his lips, to the mirror behind the bar. If Maxson had actually told him where he was going to be working tonight, he would have stopped to change, but his boss rarely seemed inclined to share too much information, even with his top agent.

He was lucky that the black dress pants and dark gold silk shirt worked well enough to let him blend in with the young, wealthy elite at Good Neighbor, Boston’s newest upscale nightclub where Jessica Porter was busy celebrating the recent success of her lawsuit against the Institute. The worst part of the night so far had been realizing he’d have to leave his gun behind. No way to hide it or the shoulder holster without his jacket, which was now lying in the back seat of his car.

“Let me refresh that for you.” The young bartender placed a new glass of whisky down in front of him while carefully hiding the full one under the bar.

“Thanks, uh… R.J.” Raising his eyes from the name tag pinned to the young man’s shirt, Danse returned the casual smile then watched as he moved away, averting suspicion by not lingering.

Danse never liked going outside the Brotherhood for hired help, but he had to admit that MacCready was a professional as far as undercover work went. How well the others would do remained to be seen. Danse would have been far more comfortable with his own team, but Maxson claimed there were reasons that couldn’t happen. Reasons that might jeopardize the mission.

Eyes drifting to the mirror again, he saw a flash of white from the corner booth. Giving an almost imperceptible nod in the mirror to warn Cait and Deacon, Danse downed the full glass of whiskey and tossed some cash on the bar as he stood. _Time for action._

oooOOOooo

“Why am I here, again?” Jessica swirled the umbrella around the brightly colored drink on the table. She couldn’t even remember what she had ordered. Something with fruit, she hoped, otherwise that color was just _wrong_.

“This is supposed to be your celebration, but if you want to go home, kid, just let me know.”

“Thanks, Nick.” The smile she gave the detective sharing the corner booth with her was one of the few real smiles to grace her face today. ‘Uncle’ Nick had been there for her as long as she could remember. One of the only people she still felt she could trust, even after everything that had happened in the last year. Grabbing her clutch purse, she scooted to the edge of the seat.

“You alright, kid?”

Plastering a bright smile on her face, she nodded and stood. “I’m just going to go freshen up. I’ll be right back.”

Nick wasn’t fooled. “If you find someone worth dancing with, don’t feel you have to rush back.”

His words made her laugh, a rare occurrence these days, and she couldn’t help but tease him. “I know the truth, you just want more alone time with your new boyfriend.”

Nick blushed and looked away. “It’s not like that-”

“Stop right there, Nick.”

He paused, mouth slowly closing. She was using her courtroom voice and that meant something.

“You never, ever have to explain yourself to me. Seeing you fall in love again, being happy, I just…” Jessica had to look away and blink slowly. _Tears in public are bad, Jess. They’ll ruin your mascara and make you look like a raccoon. Not to mention, people will think you’re weak. Is that what you want, Jess?_ Her mother’s lessons had never been fun or easy, but she had mastered them all. Tears carefully under control, she took a deep breath, and looked back to her friend. “You’re the closest thing to family I have left, Nick. I want you to be happy. Do it for me, please.”

A familiar chuckle came from the older man, and the sound warmed her heart. “Not sure how John feels, but I think _doing it for you_ might make things a bit awkward in the heat of the moment.”

Jessica had to stifle a groan. Nick's sense of humor was something she both loved and dreaded at the same time. Leaning over on impulse, she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

Wrapping a hand around the back of her neck, he kept her close and placed his own kiss on her temple. “Be careful, kid. I know you know how to take care of yourself, but I don’t want to lose you.”

Straightening up, she gave him a sad smile. “Thanks, Nick. I love you, too.”

oooOOOooo

Skirting the edge of the dance floor, he watched her kiss the man she was sharing a booth with. Lieutenant Detective Nicholas Valentine. Boston Police Department. Thirty year veteran with almost as many awards won as citations received. A great detective, but not always one for playing by the rules. The death of his fiance during the Winter case was front page news a few years ago and some people had wondered if he would be forced to retire. Danse was happy that the man’s career hadn’t ended then, not only because Nick had spent the last year as the chief investigator on the Institute case, but because he was a good man. He didn’t deserve to be fucked over by the system.

And while it had not been in the dossier Maxson had given him, Danse knew that Nick was also a long time personal friend of Jessica’s and had been since she was a child. Nate had mentioned it to him once and like everything else, Danse remembered it.

Stepping back into the shadows at the edge of the main floor, Danse did a quick visual sweep of the parts of the club he could see. Nothing suspicious so far, but the Institute could afford to wait for the right moment. The moment when Jessica was alone and would make an easy target. A moment that Danse was determined would not happen, not tonight and not for a long time to come. He owed Nate that much.

Still, protecting a young woman as intelligent as she was, without her knowing they were there, would be much easier inside the club than out on the streets. Once more, Danse mentally reviewed the mission parameters. Mission objective one, keep her inside the club as long as possible. Mission objective two, make sure someone is with her when she leaves. Mission objective three, if no one from the team is with her, make sure she’s trackable. Simple, clear objectives. This should be a straightforward mission. So, why did Danse have such a bad feeling about tonight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Fancy Lads Snacks for the prompt: Danse Bodyguard!AU and Kicker for help with the title.


	2. Something Blue

“ _So_ … when I do I get that big victory interview?” A friendly arm wrapped firmly around Jessica’s waist when she exited the ladies’ room and began steering her in a completely different direction than Nick’s table. The two women came to stop and took seats at a hightop table not far from the bar with a good view of the club.

The smile Jessica gave her friend was bittersweet. “How about after the memorial service?”

“Oh, God, Jessica! I’m so sorry, I didn’t even think about that.” Piper’s hands covered Jessica’s and she squeezed lightly. “Sometimes I can’t believe it’s already been a year since Nate died. Tell me the truth, how are you holding up?”

“I’m… honestly, I’m not sure. I’ve been so focused on the case since just after the funeral. Sometimes, it feels unreal. Like... the rest of the world has moved on, but I’m still stuck in the past. Ever since the night Nick called me to tell me about the explosion at the lab, to tell me that Nate wasn’t coming home, it’s like everything inside me just froze in that instant.” She sighed. “I suppose that’s fitting given what people are calling me now.”

“You are not an Ice Queen, Jessica, no matter what they say on the news!” Lifting one hand, Piper tucked an errant blonde curl behind her friend’s ear before touching her cheek. “They don’t know the real you like I do. They only see the mask you wear in the courtroom and they spend way too much time listening to the other lawyers. We both know they’re just jealous of your talent.”

A self-deprecating chuckle was Jessica’s only response. This time Piper gave her a mock punch on the arm. “I’m being serious, Blue! How many lawyers can stay so cool under pressure that they could convince a judge to let them prosecute the case for their own spouse’s death? You and I know that list would be pretty damn short. On top of that, you actually took _the Institute_ to court and won.”

Allowing herself the small luxury, Jessica rolled her eyes at Piper’s superstitious tone. “Seriously, Pipes, I don’t understand why everyone in Boston acts so afraid of the Institute. They’re a medical company. They make pharmaceuticals and prosthetic limbs. How scary can that be?”

Leveling her best serious look at the woman across from her, Piper leaned in to whisper, “And what about the fact that the number of missing persons cases in the Boston metro area has nearly tripled since the Institute opened their doors here thirty years ago? I’ve been researching their director. I’ve heard he’s the one who came up their advertising line - _Humanity Redefined_. As if the Institute knows what people need more than they do.” She gave a rather unladylike snort. “The nerve of some people. How could anyone be that arrogant?”

With a noncommittal hum, that neither agreed nor disagreed with Piper’s paranoid rambling, Jessica scanned the club, gaze finally settling on the bar. “It looks like Hancock found a new bartender. He’s kind of cute, in a boyish way.”

As expected, Piper’s head turned immediately and her eyes widened slightly at the sight of the young man with light brown hair behind the counter. “Oh! He _is_ cute. I wonder if he’s old to enough to drink.”

“Considering that he’s serving alcohol to others, I should hope so.”

This time the wide-eyed emerald gaze zeroed in on Jessica. “That’s it! That’s what you need, Blue!”

“Mmm… Maybe you’re right, another drink couldn’t hurt. I-”

“No, not a drink! Well, okay, also a drink, but no, I meant a man.”

Jessica would have just laughed the suggestion off, but Piper was giving her a cheeky grin that had always meant trouble was brewing. “You can’t be serious, Piper. I couldn’t deal with a relationship right now.”

“Of course not, I wasn’t suggesting that.”

“Then what were you suggesting?”

“Well…” The word out stretched out like a new rubber band, and Jessica tensed waiting for the inevitable sting when it snapped back. “You were the one saying that you needed something to help you thaw out. So, find some hot guy, have sex until you can’t walk straight and then move on. You end up feeling alive again, but you have no long-term commitment to worry about. It’s not that hard.” There was a pause and then Piper giggled. “Well, it won’t be after you’re done with him.”

“ _Piper!_ ”

“Oh, come on, Blue! Even you need to let your hair down from time to time.” Piper gave a dismissive wave when Jessica pointed at her long honey-gold hair which was obviously unbound and hanging halfway to her waist. “That was a figure of speech and you know it. I can even help you find a likely target. It won’t hurt you to just look, _will it?_ ”

She knew all too well that once Piper was stuck on an idea, the reporter would sink her teeth in and hold on, no matter what. It reminded Jessica of how Dogmeat acted when he got a new teddy bear. She might as well humor her friend for a few minutes until she could find something else to distract her. Piper’s excited voice faded somewhat into the background, becoming just another wave in the swelling ocean of noise that flooded the club. 

Ignoring the multitude of bodies pressed against each other on the dance floor, Jessica’s attention was drawn to a tall figure, half obscured by shadows, on the opposite side of the bar. She couldn’t really tell much about him, only able to make out dark hair and a warm tone to his skin. He stepped away from the wall he had been leaning against and just that subtle shifting of his body pulled his tailored shirt and pants tight in some very interesting places, accenting the play of muscles beneath his clothes. Lips feeling suddenly parched, Jessica slowly ran her tongue over them.

“Earth to _Jessica_.” Piper had a grin on her face that widened even as Jessica’s cheeks flushed. “Find something interesting?”

“I… uhhh…” She chanced a peek back and found her gaze captured by a dark, smouldering stare. As if mirroring her recent movement, the tip of his tongue slipped out to slowly trace over his full, lower lip, leaving it glistening with moisture before disappearing again. When those same lips curled up in a wicked grin, Jessica suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

This time Piper’s voice was much closer, from right next to her. “ _Damn_ , Blue. I think that look alone is making parts of me melt.” Before Jessica could gather her wits and spin a logical argument about all the reasons why she couldn’t possibly take advantage of Mr. Tall, Dark and oh, so Sexy, Piper pulled out a key card and tucked it into her friend’s purse. “I reserved a hotel room at the Rexford just in case we drank too much to drive home safely. You don’t have to take him home, or let him meet your dog. Just drag that handsome hunk somewhere with a bed, a sturdy table, _whatever_ , and have some fun before someone else grabs him.”

Once more, her attention was dragged back to that devilish smile and heated gaze. With her heart racing and her blood pounding almost enough to drown out the voices of reason in her head, Jessica grabbed her purse and waved a half-hearted goodbye in Piper’s general direction. She didn’t even stop to consider that cold was the last thing she was feeling right now.


	3. Eyes on Target

Piper Wright was an investigative reporter. Not someone Danse wanted to spend too much time around, but if she kept Jessica distracted and in the club, it would benefit the mission. When Jessica walked past him earlier on her way to the ladies’ room, he had gotten his first clear look at exactly what she was wearing. A tiny white halter dress that draped sensuously over her body, accenting the slender curves and leaving almost the entire length of her tanned legs bare.

He was surprised at first, but it made sense. The Brotherhood was very careful to keep work and personal life separate, it was safer for everyone that way. As a result, Danse had heard Nate talk about his wife, but he’d never actually met Jessica in person. Almost all the photos he had seen of her were taken in the past year, in or around the courthouse, where she was always immaculately dressed in a tailored suit, not a hair out of place, pinned in the same upswept style she seemed to prefer for work. The few pictures they had managed to get of her away from work were taken from a distance while she walked her dog. In those, her body was covered in shapeless garments, her eyes hidden behind dark glasses. It spoke well of her reporter friend that Piper had never traded personal information or photos of Jessica to the television stations or the papers, even though he was sure some lucrative offers had been made.

Jessica had always been good at keeping her personal life hidden, and became nearly obsessive about it during the trial. Even going so far as letting Codsworth, her british butler, handle all her errands and shopping. Avoiding the public eye and any activities that might impact the case was smarter than she probably realized. It was likely one of the reasons she was still alive, though she might not know that. Which made tonight even more important. This was the first time she had been out for purely personal reasons and exactly the time they expected the Institute to strike.

While he approved of the way she looked in business attire, there was something about her appearance tonight that moved him on a deeper, more primitive level. Maybe it was the low, draped neckline that made him wonder if she was wearing a bra. Maybe it was the gentle sway of her hips as she strolled across the floor in strappy white sandals that sparkled when they caught the light at the right angle. Or maybe it was those long, golden legs that kept drawing his eyes from the high heels up to curve of her ass, the upper swell of which could just be seen above the narrow strip of white cloth that hugged her hips. Whatever it was, he couldn’t deny a strong physical attraction.

For a moment, he felt a twinge of guilt. This was the widow of his friend and former teammate, and he knew that he would never have allowed his eyes to linger over the curves of her body the way they were if Nate was still alive. Danse had always been a firm believer in faithfulness. He grimaced momentarily. Too bad his ex-wife hadn’t held the same values. Maybe that was the problem. It had been two years since his divorce. Perhaps it had just been too long since he was with someone. Maybe after this mission, he could think about taking some time off…

Shaking his head to clear it, Danse did another scan of the crowd. His instincts were screaming at him that something was going to happen tonight, and the low level of adrenaline filtering into his bloodstream was only making it harder to stop his body from reacting to more than just the threat of danger. When she reappeared, the reporter was already at her side, the two women chatting away like the old friends they were.

Forcing his mind back to the mission, he considered his options if someone came at her out of the crowd. Not only did her dress leave little to the imagination, it would provide no protection at all in the case of a physical assault. He knew from her records that Jessica had received some basic self-defense training from Nate, but whether she retained any of that was unknown. Also, he would rather not put her in a situation where they needed to find out. It was imperative that one of the team get closer to her, if they would have any hope of keeping her safe. He really didn’t need to consider who his first choice for that would be, knowing he couldn’t fully trust these independent agents, but he also would never force the issue if she wasn’t interested. He didn’t bother examining too closely the fact that he could do his job just fine without her having any interest in him as more than a bodyguard.

He had been watching her so much tonight, it was almost a shock to glance over and see Jessica’s eyes turned in his direction. He pushed off from the wall behind him, straightening his shoulders and unconsciously flexing his muscles as he felt her gaze drop to appraise his body. When her tongue darted out to lick her lips, his arousal was immediate and almost painful. It hit him harder than the shot of fine aged whiskey he had downed at the bar. Maybe this was the opening he needed to get closer to her. Danse did his best to ignore the whispers in his head listing all the ways he could enjoy that closeness. When she looked back after speaking to Piper, he played the game, licking his lips and smiling, waiting to see if she was actually interested. By the time she started heading his way, his smile was no longer fake.

oooOOOooo

When his lover slipped into the booth and moved up behind him, Nick allowed himself the pleasure of leaning back to rest against the other man, the heat of Hancock’s chest warming him through the layers of their clothes. Even so, Nick didn’t take his eyes off of Jessica.

Arms wrapping gently around Nick, Hancock leaned forward until his mouth was inches from the other man’s ear and followed his gaze. “How’s our girl doing tonight?” He couldn’t stop his grin when he felt the shiver that went down Nick’s spine. He knew how sensitive his lover’s ears were but while this was a game they both enjoyed playing, John had decided to be on his best behavior tonight, at least until they knew Jessica was safely out of the club. He pouted for a second. _Guess this means no blow jobs under the table._ Not that anyone would have really stopped him. There were some perks to being the club owner after all, including sucking off his cop boyfriend in a public place. Now if he could just get Nick to actually agree to it.

“Piper’s talking to her. I was hoping she would show up tonight. Always puts Jessica in a better mood when she’s around, and the kid really needs it right now.” Nick’s sad tone spoke volumes about his feelings for the girl he had practically raised since he met her nearly twenty years ago.

The sound went right to Hancock’s heart and he hid the shine of moisture in his eyes by burying his face against Nick’s neck. It was so obviously to him that Nick would have made an incredible father, but after everything that had happened with Eddie Winter and Jennifer’s death, he couldn’t bring himself to mention the subject yet. Maybe someday, he could talk Nick into retiring early. Hancock made enough money to easily support them both, along with covering the cost of adopting a child if he could get Nick to agree. He would never have considered raising a child on his own, but if it made Nick happy, well, that would mean just about everything to him.

He was enjoying the sensation of nuzzling the soft skin of Nick’s neck when he felt him stiffen and sit up straight.

_“Shit.”_

Leaning forward over Nick’s shoulder, he looked to see what was bothering his lover. “What’s a matter?” he teased. “Don’t like the look of that sexy guy Jessica’s hitting on by the dance floor?”

Nick’s gaze darted to Jessica and then he shook his head. “Nah, she could stand to have someone make her happy, even if it’s just for a little while. I’m more worried about the asshole who just walked in the front door.”

When Hancock finally spotted the person that Nick was talking about, he echoed his earlier sentiment. “Shit. What’s _he_ doing here?”

“I don’t know and, quite frankly, I don’t care, but someone needs to warn Jessica.” Nick was already pulling away from Hancock’s embrace to stand-up.

“Wait a minute, Nick. We both know if he sees you, he’ll just get pissed off. Let me tell the princess what’s up and you go warn the bouncers. If that asshole tries _anything_ in my club, I'll have him thrown out so fast his head spins.” Hancock waited until Nick had moved farther away before a sinister grin stretched his thin lips. “And he’ll be lucky if it’s still attached to his neck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Tiny-Shot for her help with the title for this chapter.


	4. Song and Danse

Jessica doubted her chosen course of action at least twice during the short walk across the club and when a group of rowdy drunks swarmed around her, their momentum sweeping her onto the dance floor, she was almost tempted to use the distraction to just disappear. Before that could happen, they suddenly split off into pairs and small groups, scattering rapidly into the crowd. Taking a step back, Jessica came to a halt, her back pressed against a very firm body. An apology tumbled from her lips even as she tried to step away, but it did no good. A silk clad arm snared her waist, holding her gently but firmly in place, and a deep voice spoke from close enough that she could still hear him over the DJ’s latest track.

“No need to apologize. Just let me know if you want to stay here and dance or go somewhere else.”

Tilting her head up and to the side, she found herself looking into the same handsome face she had been staring at before. It was hard to tell the exact color under the pulsing lights of the club, but his eyes were dark beneath heavy black brows, a faded scar intersecting the corner of his right brow, hinting at some injury in the past. The flash of white teeth when he smiled down at her made his tanned face seem darker, though perhaps the 5 o’clock shadow that traced his cheeks and chin added to that impression.

As she watched, the unscarred brow lifted and it occurred to Jessica that she had been staring at him but hadn’t answered his question. “We can dance if you like.” 

It was an entirely selfish choice, motivated by how nice his body felt pressed against hers. Perhaps he felt the same, as he took her hand and spun her away from him just enough for her to face him before pulling her back against his chest.

Giving in to another selfish urge, Jessica rested her hands just above his belt and let them glide slowly up his silk covered chest, muscles rippling under palms but otherwise remaining firm. When her hands reached his shoulders then slipped behind his neck, she leaned in, removing most of the space between their upper bodies and was rewarded with the feeling of his heartbeat speeding up where they pressed together. “So, what’s your name?”

His smile held a touch of amusement. “Danse.” At her skeptical look, the smile widened into a grin. “I’m serious. Spelled with an S, not with a C.”

She hummed in agreement, still not sounding convinced. “And is Danse your first name or your last name?”

“Last, but it’s what everyone calls me.”

“Ah… and from the way you say that, I’ll guess that you would prefer I use that, too. So, Mr. Danse-” She stopped when saw his head shake.

“Just Danse, please.”

“Alright, Danse. Are you going to ask my name?”

His smile softened and he leaned closer. “I don’t have to. You’re Jessica Porter.” He must have felt her tense, because one of his hands slid along the bare skin of her back, the movement more soothing than inciting. “It would be hard not to know for anyone who’s watched the news lately.”

“A… _fair_ point,” she allowed.

“Besides, in my line of work, it pays to know what’s going on in the city and who the important people are.” He paused, head raised again, watching her and waiting for the inevitable question.

Recognizing the way he was leading the conversation, after all, she used similar tactics when questioning a witness, Jessica decided to go with it for now. It wasn’t as though she didn’t want to know. “And what exactly is your line of work, Danse?”

The sexy smile was back. “Security.”

This time it was Jessica that leaned back in his arms, head tilted to the side. “Security for buildings, security for people, or both?”

“Both, but mostly people.” His hands had shifted to her hips when she leaned back, bringing their lower bodies closer together. Judging from what she felt pressing against her abdomen, Jessica wondered if Danse was already partially aroused or if the term bulging could be applied to more than just his muscles.

“So you’re what? A bodyguard?” That would certainly explain his build, not to mention the way his eyes scanned the room every few minutes, although Jessica didn’t point that out that she noticed the habit.

Danse shrugged and when his broad shoulders lifted so did her arms, pulling them back together. One of his hands stayed on her hips, the other tracing up her spine to settle near her shoulder blades, keeping them that way. “That’s a good enough term.”

A small frown marred her expression. “I’m been approached by three different companies in the past year offering me their services to protect me from the Institute. I do hope this isn’t some attempt to get me as client.”

“I’m not looking to sell you anything, Jessica. And getting you to hire me wasn’t the reason I wanted to meet you.”

“Alright then, I’ll bite. Why did you want to meet me?”

There was a long list of pre-rehearsed lines that Danse could have given Jessica, but when he opened his mouth, what came out was none of those, and it surprised him. “I wanted to know what color your eyes were.” It wasn’t a lie, but Danse felt his cheeks warm and hoped the dim lighting would hide the color in his face.

Jessica actually stopped moving and looked up at him in surprise. It didn’t make much difference to the crowd, as the two of them had been doing little more than swaying together in a way that had nothing to do with the song that was playing. No one bumped into them, but then the glare on Danse’s face when he first stepped up behind her on the dance floor had done a good job warning them off, even though it was gone before Jessica turned around.

Knowing that the occasional colored strobe light would make it more difficult to determine, she tilted just her back and gave him a wide-eyed stare that was learned entirely from Piper. “And what do you think the answer is?”

Taking advantage of the opening, Danse leaned forward until their noses were almost touching and stared into her eyes. When he spoke, the breath from his words tickled her lips like a featherlight kiss. “I’m still not entirely sure if they’re light grey or light blue.”

He was not expecting to hear Jessica chuckle at his answer, nor for her to turn her head and rest it against his upper chest as her body shook with barely suppressed laughter, but he had to admit to himself that he found the sound rather… _charming_. The feeling of her breasts mashed against his chest, however, was provoking an entirely different response.

As her laughter subsided, she whispered, “Remind me to keep you away from Piper. I’ll never hear the end of it otherwise.”

Since she still hadn’t lifted her head, Danse rested his cheek lightly on the top of her head, the soft floral scent of her hair teasing his nose. “Piper is the friend you were talking to earlier?” He felt her nod against him.

“We were roommates in college. The first day we met, she asked me what color my eyes were. I told her grey. She immediately said blue. Over the next hour as we unpacked our things, every few minutes I would say grey, and she would say blue.” Jessica smiled against his chest. “She still calls me Blue.”

Once the words were out of her mouth, Jessica gently bit her lower lip. _Why did I tell him about that?_ She wasn’t entirely sure, he just seemed to make her feel safe and comfortable, in a way that she hadn’t felt since Nate died. Still not quite ready to look him in the eyes, Jessica moved her head to rest it on the warm expanse of skin exposed by the open neckline of his shirt, but pulled away suddenly feeling something hard rub against her cheek.

Danse was wearing a small gold medallion, and from such a close distance, Jessica could just make out the odd pattern etched in its surface. A circle filled with three gears of varying sizes, overlaid with an upright sword and flanked by wings. She wasn’t sure why, but it looked vaguely familiar. “What’s that?”

Danse’s response was interrupted by a two short chirps from his wrist, where the shirt sleeve covered what she assumed was his watch. While his body continued to sway with hers, his head raised and Jessica could feel tension gathering in his muscles. She knew the moment he spotted whatever he was looking for as his whole body went still, like a predator about to strike. Jessica tried to crane her neck and look around him to see what it was, but he pulled her firmly against him and spoke, his tone quiet but carrying a sense of urgency. “There’s a man that just entered the club and I think he might be looking for you.”

Jessica immediately stopped trying to see around Danse and instead looked at the mirror behind the bar. There was no mistaking the bald head or scarred face reflected there, and she couldn’t suppress the shiver that went down her spine, or the name that slipped past her lips. “Kellogg.”

Danse began to move them again, using his body to block Kellogg’s line of sight to Jessica and at the same time, gradually shifting them towards the side of the dance floor farthest from the front door. He didn’t really need to hear the name to know who the man was, he had studied the his file thoroughly. Conrad Kellogg was one of the reasons Maxson was convinced there was more going on at the Institute than what their press releases covered. How many medical companies hired former mercenaries to lead their security team? Especially ones suspected of murder in multiple countries.

What did bother him was the note of fear in Jessica’s voice when she said the name. How did she know him and what had Kellogg done to make her afraid? Jessica’s safety was his top priority, but Danse suspected he wouldn’t mind if Kellogg got a bit roughed up this evening. Lifting his hands off her back, Danse tapped twice on the device strapped to his wrist. _Time for a distraction._


	5. Rising Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be two chapters, but I couldn't find a good place to split it, so I just posted it as one longer chapter.

Danse knew from the chat he’d had with MacCready before entering the club that there was an employee’s entrance, past the restrooms and through the kitchen. That was his goal, if they could just get out without drawing Kellogg’s attention.

“Hey there, Princess. Hate to break up your hot date, but I think your uncle Nick wants to talk to you.”

Danse responded before Jessica had a chance, keeping his body angled to block Kellogg’s view. “Can it wait? We were just leaving.”

“Unless you normally respond to _Princess_ , I think I was talking to her.”

Danse looked down at the strangely dressed man in a faded red frock coat. A worn tricorn hat hid part of his face, but what Danse could see of the skin looked mottled. It took him a moment to realize that the uneven coloration was caused by vitiligo. Danse’s heavy brows had settled into a frown at the interruption, until he felt Jessica’s hand on his arm.

“Sorry, John, I’m sure Danse didn’t mean to be rude,” she gave him a slightly admonishing look before turning her attention back to Hancock, “but he is right. We were thinking of leaving. Can I call Nick in the morning, or is it important?”

Ignoring the glaring wall of muscle with his arm around Jessica’s waist, Hancock leaned closer and whispered, “You got a visitor, sunshine, and I don’t think you want to talk to him right now.”

“Why do you think we want to leave?” Danse didn’t bother to hide his impatience. The chances of them getting out unnoticed were dropping with every minute they wasted.

A momentary look of surprise crossed the club owner’s face and then he grinned at Jessica. “Fine, so he’s got brains _and_ balls. I’ll let Nick know you’re heading home… or somewhere safe?” Catching Danse’s nod out of the corner of his eye, he continued. “And hey, Nick said you were having some trouble sleeping again. Let me know if you need anything to help you, you know... _relax_?” 

“Are you offering to sell her illegal drugs?” The frown on Danse’s face was back, and the disapproving tone that accompanied it made Hancock throw back his head and laugh.

“I don’t know where you got that idea from, handsome, but I don’t _sell_ to my friends. I give ‘em that shit for free.”

Before Danse could say something else, Jessica’s hand squeezed a little tighter on his arm. The scowl deepened, but he kept his mouth shut. “Thanks, John, but you know I don’t like taking anything.” She moved a step away from Danse and he released her without question. “Tell Nick I’m fine and I’ll text him to let him know that I’m safe. We both know how much he worries.” She pressed a kiss to Hancock’s cheek and gave him a quick hug.

“We really should leave now if you don’t want to deal with him tonight.”

Following Danse’s gaze, she saw that Kellogg had finally spotted her and was moving towards them resolutely, his gaze fixed on Jessica. Before he could take more than a few steps, another person walked directly in front of him and they crashed together, the drinks the woman was carrying spilling down both their clothes. Some of the crowd in the club turned to stare and the lull in the background noise allowed their voices to carry.

“Get out of my way.” Without really looking at her, Kellogg tried to push the woman to the side and continue past, but was surprised when she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

“Oy, arshole, ya spilled me drinks. You gonna buy me more, or do I take it outta yer hide instead?” The redhead twisted his arm higher with a lot more strength than her wiry build would have implied, waiting for a response.

As Jessica stared, Kellogg locked his gaze with hers and gave her an unpleasant smile. Without looking away, he kicked back savagely, causing the woman to release his arm at the sudden blossoming pain in her knee. Finally turning his attention away from Jessica, he spun around and followed the kick with a punch to the face, splitting the woman’s lip and rocking her head back with the force of the blow.

Rather than falling to the ground, Cait simply spat a mouthful of blood to the side and gave Kellogg a smirk. “So, ya wanna dance? Now we’re talkin’.”

A space cleared rapidly as the two began circling each other, trading blows and dodges worthy of a professional boxing ring. Hancock had stepped away from Jessica and Danse and was already dialing the police. The majority of the crowd had their own phones out, snapping pictures and videos, which would no doubt be on the internet within the hour.

“I think that’s our cue to get out of here.” As everyone else focused on the fight, Danse took her hand and began shouldering his way through the crowd, making a straight path to the back hallway. Jessica didn’t argue with him, just tried not to get separated as the crowd surged around them, everyone trying to watch what was happening without being close enough to be in any danger.

When they finally passed the restrooms and he saw the hallway ahead was empty, Danse sped up, but came to an abrupt stop when he turned the corner at the end and slammed into something blocking almost the entire hallway. He shook his head and took a step back, before raising his eyes to the wide, unsmiling face looming above him. At 6 foot 5 inches, Danse rarely had to look up at anyone, but he guessed the man had to be at least 7 foot tall. Gently pushing Jessica behind him, his gaze darted around small corridor, trying to calculate his best options for disabling this giant quickly, without letting Jessica get hurt. Before he could make a move, the giant spoke in a deep rumbling voice.

“Boss tell Strong to help girl.” With an almost careless display of strength, he pushed Danse to one side of the hallway so he could see Jessica clearly. “Girl need help?”

Jessica shot Danse an apologetic look before stepping closer to the club bouncer and placing a hand on him that looked tiny compared to the broad chest it rested on. “We need to get outside, Strong, and there’s a man in the club who might try to follow us. He has a scar on his face and no hair. Can you let us by, but stop him if he comes this way?” She spoke in a soft voice, smiling up at the man without a trace of fear.

Strong responded with a nod and then turned to the side, allowing them access to the hallway. Once they passed, he moved again, sealing the way behind them like a living gate.

“Thank you, Strong,” Jessica called over her shoulder as they headed for the kitchens, passing surprised staff before finally coming out the back door to the parking lot. They could already hear the police sirens approaching.

Scanning the parking lot for signs of danger and seeing none, Danse took a few steps in the direction of his car, already thinking ahead to where they could go and which option would be safest. He stopped almost immediately when he noticed she wasn’t following. Jessica was frowning and looking from him back to the club. “You’re not really thinking about going back in there when we just left, are you?”

Jessica regarded him carefully, weighing her words. “Danse, I work with the District Attorney’s office. It’s one thing to avoid talking to someone, but he hit that woman, and while she did return the blows, it could still be considered assault and battery. Which makes that,” she pointed back towards the club, “a crime scene. I should go back and give a report to the police.”

Sighing, Danse nodded slowly. “How about a compromise? Can you text your friend I saw you with earlier, Detective Valentine, and see if he thinks they need an additional witness?”

Slipping her cell phone out of her purse, she did just that, not really sure which response she would prefer. She knew Kellogg was an asshole and really had no desire to deal with him tonight, but between her job and having a close friend on the police force, she also keenly felt the weight of her civic responsibilities. On the other hand, she could practically hear Piper’s voice in her head telling her she was just looking for a reason to walk away from Danse.

She read Nick’s reply, before tucking the phone away and walking towards Danse. “He said they had more than enough witnesses. Both combatants are being treated for their injuries and then they’ll be taken downtown for questioning.” She looked away and sighed. “I’m sorry for dragging you into this mess, and I don’t blame you for wanting to get out of here.”

Reaching out a hand, Danse trailed his fingers down the line of her jaw before tilting her chin up so he could look into her pale eyes. In the moonlight, they shone like molten silver, and he had to fight the temptation to close the remaining distance between them and press his lips to hers. “Jessica, there is no way in hell I’m leaving you here by yourself. I don’t want to get out of here unless you’re with me. My car is parked right over there and if you want to go home, tell me and I’ll take you there. I just want to know that you’re safe.”

The words were softly spoken but rang with an air of truth, and she had more than enough experience listening for lies to know the difference. His fingers had left a trail of heat on her skin where he touched her, and Jessica’s mind turned back to Piper’s words. _Someone to melt the ice_. Despite the hero complex Danse seemed to have, which could be a side effect of his job, Jessica had a feeling that he might just the right person to help her forget the past. At least for one night.

Raising her own hand to cradle his, she moved enough to press a kiss against his palm before giving him a slow smile. “I wasn’t actually planning on going home tonight. I have a room at the Rexford.”

This time it was his turn to smile, and he bent his head to press a kiss on the back of her hand where it rested against his before twining their fingers together. “Come with me to the car so I can grab my jacket and then I’ll walk you to the hotel.”

Jessica stood in the parking lot, watching as Danse retrieved his jacket from the back seat. There was no one else around and her face flushed as she openly admired the way his pants clung to his muscular backside when he bent over. She never even noticed him sliding the gun and holster under the seat.

The Rexford Hotel, a classic built in the late 1800s was just down the street and while the night air was cooler than the inside of the club, once Danse wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, Jessica was more than warm enough. Neither spoke during the short walk, but the looks and smiles they traded only added to the building heat.

When they arrived in the lobby of the hotel and stood waiting for the elevator, Jessica stole a glance at the key card, making note of the room number. No need to tell Danse that it wasn’t originally her room. However, when they reached the floor and she headed for the right door, Danse stopped her.

“Look, I know you’re probably going to think I’m paranoid, but would you mind if I go in first? I just want to take a look around and make sure everything’s safe.”

She handed over the keycard with a smile, trying to decide if Danse saw himself as more of an overgrown boy scout or some action movie hero. Either way, she wouldn’t necessarily call him paranoid, but the term overprotective did spring to mind. Leaning against the edge of the open doorway where he had asked her to stay, she watched as he moved efficiently around the small suite, checking the bathroom and bedroom, even the balcony, before coming back to stand in the middle of the living room area.

When he finally nodded his approval, Jessica stepped into the room, letting the door shut behind her. “I have to say, you are original. I don’t think anyone’s ever tried to get into my room by _checking it for danger_ before.” The look she gave him held more than a trace of amusement, and he smiled in return.

“It worked, didn’t it?”

Tossing her purse on the small table inside the door, Jessica sauntered across the room, the swing of her hips drawing his attention before it returned to her face. Stopping close enough that she could feel the heat radiating from his body, but far enough that they weren’t technically touching, Jessica looked up and smiled. “That depends on whether you stay.”

“Do you want me to?”

The sound of his voice, deepened by desire, sent a shiver down her spine and she nodded, not fully trusting her own voice.

Danse watched her intently, prolonging the anticipation, memorizing each tiny detail, the way her pupils expanded leaving only a narrow circle of silver, the rapid rise and fall of her chest, until finally, when he saw her tongue dart out to moisten her lips, he moved. One hand buried itself in her hair tugging her head back, even as his lips finally covered hers, stealing away her gasp with his first kiss and leaving her breathless with the next. His other arm wrapped around her thighs just under the curve of her ass, lifting her off the ground as he strode forward and pressed her back against the door, keeping her in place with the weight of his body against hers.

The taste of Danse on her lips and tongue, like smooth whiskey with a hint of dark spice, was addictive and her nails tug into his shoulders through the shirt, making him growl against her mouth, before lifting her higher so he could scrape his teeth over her pulse point and then suck hard on the same spot leaving a dark mark on her lightly tanned skin. One of her legs wrapped around his waist, the point of her high heel resting lightly against his ass and when he ground his hard length against her, they both moaned at the feeling.

They were so occupied with each other, neither heard the first knock on the door. However, the second knock was hard enough make the door shake against Jessica’s back and they froze, staring into each other’s eyes. The intimate moment was shattered by a voice from the other side of the door. A voice that spoke with a cold precision. A voice that Jessica recognized.

“My apologies for disturbing you so late in the evening, Mrs. Porter, but the Director requires your immediate presence.”


	6. Tarnished Knight

Despite wanting to tell whomever was on the other side of the door to go away and never come back, Danse had to admit they had done a spectacular job of killing the mood. Not only that, but Jessica was biting her lower lip again, which he was starting to notice meant she was thinking too hard. She clearly knew who it was, which left Danse at a serious disadvantage. Her next words confirmed this.

“We’ll be out in a few minutes, Essex. You can meet us in the lobby.”

“I will remain here until you are prepared to depart.” His tone left little room for arguments.

Before either of them opened that door, Danse needed to know who that was and exactly what Jessica was planning to do. Still holding her in his arms, he moved through the doorway into the bedroom and used his foot to push the door shut behind them. He wasn’t going to make it any easier for the man to listen to their conversation.

When he let Jessica slide down until her feet touched the ground, she had to hold onto his arm to steady herself and it gave him a small amount of satisfaction to know that she had been as affected by what had almost happened as he was.

Letting go of Danse’s arm once she was sure her legs had stopped shaking, Jessica walked into the small adjoining bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. Her long blond hair was a mess after Danse had his hands in it, and while her lips had plenty of color, none of it was from her lipstick. Sighing, she started running her fingers through her hair, trying with only limited success to give it some semblance of order. Her lipstick was in her purse and she could refresh that before opening the door, but there was nothing she could do to hide the dark red mark at the base of her neck.

Her eyes sought Danse in the reflection, unsure of his reaction given that he hadn’t said a word since they were interrupted. He leaned against the doorframe, crossed arms tense, the muscles straining the fabric of his shirt. His dark brows were once again furrowed and as she watched him watching her, she got the distinct impression that he was not happy and for more than just the reason that was still evident in the front of his pants. She finished smoothing down the bottom of her short dress and turned to face him.

“Danse…”

“Who is he?” The scowl had only gotten deeper.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but the man outside the door is Jason Essex. He’s the personal assistant to the Director of the Institute.” Crossing her own arms over her chest, Jessica looked up at Danse, a defiant glint in her eye.

“And does Mr. Essex normally show up outside your hotel room after 11:00 p.m. on a Friday night to invite you to a business meeting?” He could tell that Jessica was starting to get angry, but she clearly had no idea how much danger she might be in.

“No, he doesn’t. Do _you_ normally interrogate women you’ve just met at a club?” She had taken a step closer, her chin lifted higher so she could meet his glare with her own.

“Only when I think they’re about to blindly walk into a dangerous situation.”

Jessica’s arms dropped to her sides and her gaze turned from angry to disbelieving. “Jesus, Danse, are you serious? You do realize that this isn’t the dark ages, right? I’m not some princess you need to rescue from a tower.”

All of Danse’s instincts told him that if she walked out that door without him, he would never see her again. Possibly, no one would. In times like this, his training overrode everything else and this was no exception. When a client was in danger, they needed to do what they were told, when they were told, personal preferences be damned. Her life was more important than whether or not she liked him. “Jessica, listen to me. You _are_ in danger. I am not letting you leave this hotel room unless I go with you.”

Her eyes narrowed and in that moment, the look she gave him could have launched a new ice age. “Get out of my way, _Mr. Danse_. Nothing gives you the right to tell me what to do.”

“No. I am not leaving your side until I know you’re safe.” Danse’s voice never raised in volume, but it seemed to get deeper the more upset he became. His jaw was tensed, and his brows so knitted, the scar stood out in sharp contrast.

“Why? Because you think you’re some kind of God-damned hero?”

Danse raked his fingers through his thick black hair, looking out into the bedroom, then back at Jessica. She was so stubborn and he felt like he had no room left to maneuver. His chest was heaving with the force of his breaths and he finally took a single step towards her, his voice so low, he was practically growling. “No. Because that’s what I promised Nate before he died.”

The blood drained from Jessica’s face, leaving even her kiss-swollen lips pale and lifeless. Her gaze dropped from his face, her eyes now dazed and unfocused. Reaching back blindly, her fingers sought something solid, but instead her hand brushed against a small flower vase, sweeping it off the counter and sending it crashing to the floor.

Not a moment later the front door of the hotel suite slammed open, followed immediately by the bedroom door. Danse turned and stared at the man who must be Jason Essex. His first thought was that Essex looked like he had just walked off the set of a new Matrix movie. He wore black leather gloves and a custom-tailored black leather duster which covered his body from neck to shins, tight across the shoulders and arms, but loose enough below the waist not to restrict movement. The craftsmanship was excellent, and Danse could barely make out the signs of the armor plating sewn into the coat. Unmirrored black sunglasses completed the look, hiding his eyes. The only visible skin was his face and shaven head, the color so dark, it nearly blended with his clothing.

For someone who had just kicked open the door, Essex was surprising calm, his breathing more controlled that Danse’s at that point. Though Danse couldn’t see the movement because of the dark glasses, the weight of the other man’s gaze sweeping over him made Danse’s muscles tense as the two men, both well acquainted with violence, sized each other up.

Without moving his head, Essex spoke. “Is everything under control, Mrs. Porter?”

When Jessica didn’t answer at first, Essex stepped further into the bedroom, moving less than a foot from Danse, close enough that they could make eye contact over the edge of Jason’s glasses. After holding Danse’s gaze for a few heartbeats, he turned his head and looked into the bathroom, where Jessica was now sitting on the closed lid of the toilet, hands folded in her lap, the tip of one shoe idly pushing the shards of the vase. Her breathing was slow and deep, her face expressionless.

If he hadn’t been standing so close, Danse might have missed the tiny waver in Jason’s voice. “Jessie?”

Jessica stood and kicked the broken pieces of vase aside, before glaring at Essex. “I’m fine and I told you not to call me that.”

Stalking towards them, she put her hands up as if to shove away both of the large men blocking the door. While neither of them would have actually been moved by the force, they both gave way immediately, stepping back to allow her enough room to pass between them. As she strode into the living room, they glared at each other before following her, Danse staying just a step behind, refusing to trust Essex at his back.

Jessica had picked up her purse, and without looking at a mirror, applied a perfect layer of rose red to her lips. The lid of the lipstick tube went back on with a snap and when she turned to look at the men, she gave them a cold smile.

“Danse. We will finish our conversation after we return from the Institute.”

Picking up his jacket and sliding it over his broad shoulders, Danse nodded.

Next, she stared at Essex, apparently unbothered by the dark glasses before turning her head slowly towards the hotel door, hanging at an odd angle, the upper set of hinges the only thing still holding it upright. When her gaze swung back around, Jessica’s eyes narrowed, her head tilted, and her hips canted to one side. Danse could feel the chill from halfway across the room.

“You’re paying for the door, Essex. _Both_ of them.”

Unable to help himself, Danse couldn’t stop a sideways glance at the current object of her displeasure. It was hard to tell since Jason’s skin was so dark, but Danse thought he could see a touch of color cross those high cheekbones. Like Danse, Essex didn’t speak, acquiescing with a simple nod instead.

Jessica turned and headed for the door, her heels tapping on the tile of the hallway floor and her voice drifting back to the two men who stood watching her. “Don’t stand there all night. I believe we have an appointment to keep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dedicating this chapter to Tiny-shot, for once again helping me find a title, and also for all the behind-the-scene support and encouragement. Thank you!


	7. Lord of the Underworld

Essex had his cell phone out and was sending texts during the elevator ride down to the lobby. By the time he had paid for the damages to the room and they stepped outside, a white limousine was waiting for them. At this time of night, traffic was nearly non-existent and the trip across the river took almost no time, a fact that everyone was grateful for given the tense silence in the car. The only sound was the occasional chirp from Jason’s phone as he continued to send and read messages until the limo stopped, depositing them at the front of the college campus.

The Commonwealth Institute of Technology, more commonly known as CIT, was a world famous private research university founded in 1861 and best known for its science and engineering programs. In the mid-80s, Shaun O’Reilly, a reclusive millionaire, offered the school a substantial grant in exchange for the rights to build an underground lab below the college. Over the years, the lab developed into a separate, fully-fledged company, recruiting some of the brightest graduates from the school above. Today, it was simply known as the Institute.

Danse had read the reports detailing what little the Brotherhood had been able to discover about the structure and layout of the Institute’s complex. They knew that it had grown considerably since digging started 30 years ago, but just how extensive it was, they couldn’t be sure. As for the information that Nate had been able to smuggle out, Danse still wasn’t positive if the recordings had been tampered with or if what he watched had actually been real.

When they stepped into the elevator, Essex stood almost directly in front of the keypad, blocking Danse’s view. From the sounds and motions, Danse could at least tell that he had to swipe an access card, enter a keycode and then let the scanner identify both his thumbprint and his retina. Most military installations had lighter security measures.

The hallways they traversed when they exited the elevator were stark white, their monochrome appearance brightened only by narrow colored stripes running along the walls and floors. It reminded Danse of a hospital and he imagined they served a similar purpose, guiding the employees to various floors and labs. The fact that there was no visible writing to indicate which colors went where must frustrate their new hires as much as it did him. In fact, the lack of any type of signage at all, coupled with the identical appearance of the doors and hallways made Danse wonder if they were being led in circles, like rats in a maze. Whether they were or not, he had to admit it was an ingenious security measure.

Essex finally stopped outside a door, and laid his palm against the security scanner. The office they entered was almost as large as Danse’s apartment. There was a full living room area to one side, a small kitchenette, a wall covered with cabinets and bookcases, and directly in front of them, a huge desk. White, like all the furnishings in this sterile environment. White, like the clothes of the man rising from the seat behind the desk. A man that Danse recognized, but only thanks to Jessica.

The one time Shaun O’Reilly had been seen outside the Institute during the past ten years was when he had been called to take the stand for the trial. According to the news and the Brotherhood's files, the director of the Institute was fifty-eight years old, but his snowy white hair and beard made some of the reporters speculate that he might actually be older.

“Director,” Essex moved to stand next to the desk, gesturing back at Jessica and Danse. “Mrs. Porter and guest.”

“My invitation was for Jessica.” Jason’s head dropped at the note of mild censure in the Director’s voice.

“Yes, sir. They were together when I arrived to speak with Mrs. Porter.”

Finally stepping out from behind the desk, Shaun moved closer, still not offering his hand or taking any of the normal actions polite society demands when greeting someone. Instead, he gave Danse an appraising look. “And you are?”

“Danse.”

Rather than pressing him for more information as most people did, Shaun simply turned to Jessica, taking in her overall appearance before focusing on the dark red mark still clearly visible at the base of her throat. Finally, he raised his eyes to meet hers. “ _Charming_."

Jessica’s chin lifted and she returned the cool gaze. “If you don’t like to be reminded that people have lives outside the Institute, then you shouldn’t invite them to meetings in the middle of the night.”

Shaun took a half step back, his head turning towards Essex. “Is it really…” Without waiting for a response from his assistant, he shook his head and looked back, his tone softening. “I often lose track of time when I’m working. Still, you’re here now. We shouldn’t miss this opportunity to talk.” Rather than asking them to sit in the chairs facing his desk, Shaun walked towards a sliding door beyond the living room area. Before opening it, he addressed Essex. “I want a file on my desk in thirty minutes.”

Danse wished that Essex wasn’t wearing the dark glasses. The man paused just long enough that Danse was sure he was looking at either himself or Jessica, and knowing which would give more insight into what kind of file the Director wanted. Essex wasn’t the first person Danse had met who wore sunglasses all the time, and he found it annoying in both cases.

As Essex left, Danse followed the older man and Jessica. The sight that greeted him when he stepped out the door nearly took his breath away. They stood on a glass balcony overlooking a huge atrium, the bottom of which was at least 100 feet below them. He would never have guessed that an underground facility could hold a park of this size, complete with trees and a variety of flowers and plants. Breathing deep, he could no longer scent the sharp tang of antiseptic, instead filling his lungs with the sweet aroma of freshly cut grass and flowers in bloom. Hearing a chuckle, Danse turned to find the Director smiling at him.

“Impressive, wouldn’t you say? The Institute is so much more than the people on the surface realize. It’s not merely a place of medicine and discovery, but also the permanent residence for most of the scientists that work here, as well as their families. A true community, working in harmony towards the betterment of mankind.” Staring out over the brightly lit garden, hands resting lightly on the balcony railing, the Director’s voice carried all of the pride of a new parent bragging about their child prodigy.

“Except for the people who died here, like Nate.”

Shaun’s smile vanished at Jessica’s words. “Yes, I am sorry for your loss, but as I stated during the trial, the lower floors are still under construction and sometimes accidents happen during the excavation process.”

“Is that what you asked me here to discuss?”

“No, I…” Shaun sighed and started over again. “Do you remember the meeting we had just after the case was announced?”

Jessica stepped back from the railing, the view seeming to hold no interest for her. Her arms were crossed over her chest, shoulders straight and head up. Danse recalled that she had often stood in the same pose in the courtroom. Detached. Cool. _The Ice Queen_. As cold as her voice when she spoke.

“Yes, I remember. You offered me a job with your legal team. I refused.”

“I realized recently that it may have appeared as if I were trying to bribe you to drop the case.” Shaun turned his head, ignoring the view himself now in favor of watching Jessica’s face. “That was not my intention. The offer was... ill timed.” Seeing her brief nod, Shaun continued. “Nevertheless, I have been greatly impressed with you. Your determination and focus over the past year, your mastery of the law, the ease with which you sway others to your point of view. Even I was convinced by the end that we were at fault. You accomplished everything you set out to do, despite taking on a company with vastly superior resources and a team of top lawyers. I think... you may be just what the Institute needs.”

Jessica finally turned to look at him. “If I refused to work on your legal team last year, why would I accept that position now that I’ve won against them in court?”

“You misunderstand me, Jessica. I’m not offering you a job as our legal counsel.”

Her reply, when it came, was hesitant. “Then what job _are_ you offering me?”

The smile returned to Shaun’s face. “Mine.”

Danse could tell that the Director’s answer had shocked Jessica almost as much as it surprised him. Though her face gave nothing away, her spine had gone rigid and her manicured fingernails dug into the flesh of her upper arms. “Why? Why would you offer to make me Director of the Institute?”

Though the answer was in response to Jessica’s question, Shaun's head had lifted, his gaze locked with Danse’s as he spoke. “Why wouldn’t I want my only child to take over the legacy of my life’s work?”


	8. Catch and Release

Shaun sat behind his desk, flipping through the file Essex had handed to him. There were only three pages in the folder, but Shaun looked over them slowly, dragging out the tension. Sitting next to Jessica across from her father, Danse wondered exactly what the Director hoped to accomplish with this little dog and pony show and whether they would be trapped here until he was satisfied. The artificial lighting inside the Institute made it impossible to tell what time it was, but his internal clock was working just fine. Eventually, he and Jessica both needed to get some sleep. He would also need to figure out how to talk her into coming with him to see Maxson tomorrow morning. That might be harder to do than getting out of the Institute.

“So, tell me, Jessica… how much do you know about your new companion?” Shaun didn’t bother looking at Danse, instead focusing on his daughter.

“We just met tonight. I might have had the chance to know him better if Essex hadn’t interrupted us.”

Her voice stayed neutral, no special emphasis given to any particular words, but Danse had to fight the urge to smile when the Director frowned. It didn’t escape his notice that Essex seemed unhappy as well, the slight tightening of his jaw a major reaction compared to what Danse had seen of Jason’s minimalist displays of emotion so far tonight.

Shaun went back to looking at the file, before finally raising his head to address Danse directly. “Abandoned as an infant. Family unknown. A note pinned to the blanket that identified you only as ‘Danse’. How… _quaint_.” Jason stepped closer indicating the next page before returning to his place beside the desk.

“Ah, yes. Raised in a series of foster homes, each of which tried to find a more suitable name for you besides Danse.” One finger ran down the list as Shaun read them out loud, “Jonathan… Logan… Michael… Lee…” He finally paused, giving Danse a perplexed look. “ _Paladin_? Fans of Charlemagne, perhaps?”

“Gamers, actually, and I prefer Danse.” He had no urge to smile now, but Danse hadn’t heard anything that was confidential _yet_.

Shaun hummed a mild response before returning to the contents of the file. “Joined the military straight out of high school. Served with distinction, received several promotions and commendations before retiring after eight years of service.” He turned to stare at his assistant after reading that note and Jason responded to the unspoken question with a shrug. The report included whatever he found, positive or negative.

“Recruited after retirement by the Brotherhood of Steel, a firm that offers corporate and personal security services. Currently listed in the employee roster as Head of Security, reporting directly to the company owner, Arthur Maxson.”

Danse glanced at Jessica, curious what her response would be. She appeared to be ignoring her father, one side of her full lower lip caught lightly between her teeth. _Thinking again_. When her head snapped up, her lips set in a hard line, she was focused in the present moment again.

“Was there a point to this display, Shaun?”

There was a moment of stillness to the Director’s movements when she spoke his name, before he flipped the file closed and smiled at them coldly. “We’ll see. For now--”

Essex’s phone beeped, halting the words that Danse had hoped would finally signal their release.

“Director…” Jason held out his phone to Shaun.

As his eyes scanned down what was displayed on the screen, Shaun grimaced as if swallowing something unpleasant. Leaning back in the seat, his eyes closed and he took a deep breath. When he opened them again, he sighed and looked up at Essex. “And what exactly was he arrested for?”

“A bar fight, sir, at the…” Jason paused, the movement of his head indicating that his still hidden gaze had shifted to the woman seated a few feet away. In an almost exact replica of his own earlier movement, Jessica gave a casual shrug, before she finally allowed the corners of her mouth to tilt up.

“It seems our meeting is an end.” Shaun stepped out from behind the desk, still not offering his hand, even to his daughter. “Please think carefully on my request, Jessica, and you have an open invitation to tour the facilities later this week. The work we do here is vitally important, but you shouldn’t only hear that from me. Given the chance to speak with some of the scientists here, I think you’ll see how much the work means to them, as well.”

The smile had vanished from Jessica’s face as soon as Shaun approached her and she nodded. “I will give your offer all the consideration it deserves.”

If the rest of her family displayed as much emotion as Jessica and her father, Danse wondered briefly if family reunions had ever resulted in hypothermia for their guests. Perhaps that was what had happened to Jason.

“Essex, let Jessica and Danse wait in the lounge while you call for the car and arrange Kellogg’s bail, then see them out.”

“Yes, sir.”

With a farewell nod, Shaun returned to the balcony, their dismissal obvious and none too soon as far as Danse was concerned. He was already on his feet and waited only long enough for Jessica to precede him before they both followed Essex out the door, back into the endless identical hallways of the Institute.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Jessica looked over her shoulder, away from the view of the uppermost level of the atrium, her eyes tracking Danse as he paced back and forth in the small lounge. It took him less than ten paces to reach the other side of the room, long legs eating up the distance and his sheer size making the room seem even smaller. Neither of them had bothered making use of the uncomfortable looking white and metal chairs scattered around the room, both wanting to leave as soon as possible. It was a good thing she didn’t suffer from claustrophobia, but if he didn’t stop pacing soon she might end up staring at the way his slacks tightened over the firm muscles of his ass with every step and that would _not_ be acceptable. Not when she was still supposed to be mad at him.

Always one to follow her father’s orders, Essex had asked them to wait there while he made a few calls and as soon as they were alone, Danse wasted no time checking the door, his jaw tightening and eyes narrowing when he found it locked. That was when the pacing had started. Not ten minutes later, he stopped to check the door again. A sigh escaped her lips as she turned from the window to face him, trying not to shiver as the lack of sleep and stress of seeing her father hit all at once, making the room feel suddenly colder than before.

“I doubt the door is suddenly going to open just because you glare at it.”

Danse gave her a lopsided smile. “Perhaps you should try it? You might have better luck.”

That smile was far too dangerous, but before the delicious heat it caused in her lower body could spread, what he had said at the hotel and the memory of their unfinished conversation returned. For once, she didn’t bother hiding the irritation in her voice. “Why would I have any better luck than you?”

Dropping the smile, Danse tilted his head and looked down at her thoughtfully before replying. “Well, you are the one who put your own father on trial and won.”

“No, Danse. I put my father’s _company_ on trial, for criminal negligence and unsafe work conditions which led to my husband’s death.” She clung to her anger, not leaving any room for sympathy towards the man in front of her when she saw the shadow of pain that crossed his handsome features at the mention of Nate’s death. There were still far too many unanswered questions. How well had he known her husband? For how long? And why was she only finding out now, almost exactly a year after the death?

“But you still called your father to the stand, made him testify.”

Jessica was too tired to try and figure out if Danse was just probing for more information or if he was as genuinely confused by her actions as he seemed. He shook his head, started to resume his pacing and then stopped again, his brows lifting as his train of thoughts clicked into place suddenly. “That’s why you were so upset.”

“What are you talking about?” Jessica returned to her spot by the small window, hands running up and down her arms.

Shrugging out of his jacket, Danse stepped up behind her and slipped it over her shoulders, cursing himself inwardly for not realizing sooner how cold she must be. Her shoulders stiffened briefly when his fingers brushed against the back of her neck as he lifted her long blond curls free of the jacket. The shiver that ran down her spine made his fist clench, tilting her head back and drawing a gasp from her still swollen lips.

When he felt her start to pull away, he loosened his hand, letting the silken strands slide between his fingers before cascading down her back once more. He wondered if she might throw the jacket to the floor, but instead she gripped the lapels and pulled it tightly around her. Perhaps the cold in this sterile place was a greater annoyance than the thought of wearing something of his.

Taking a few steps back, Danse couldn’t stop his gaze from drifting downwards. The jacket was so big on her, it covered her entire torso and hung to mid-thigh, a few inches below the bottom of the tiny white dress she had been wearing since the night before. It made her legs seem even longer, not to mention giving the illusion that she wore nothing underneath. The thought he had had earlier, when she was pressed so tightly against him, came back with a vengeance. Those long legs wrapped around his waist, the points of her diamond white heels pressing against his ass as he thrust into her. He drew a shaky breath. It was getting harder and harder to focus on the mission.

The sound of her clearing her throat snapped his eyes back to her face, a dull red flush spreading across his cheeks. Rather than berate him, her own eyes raked over his body from head to foot, pausing only briefly to linger on the well-defined bulge in his pants before once again meeting his gaze. Then, with a casual shrug, she turned back to the window, her cold eyes watching him steadily in the reflection.

Danse took a slow breath in through his nose and counted to ten as he exhaled, willing away the heat in his cheeks, unsure now if it was caused by passion or anger. No one, man or woman, had ever been able to dismiss him with a single look the way she just had. _The Ice Queen._ Jessica was certainly living up to the press’s nickname and in far more than just the courtroom.

Forcing himself to remain still despite the restless energy their temporary confinement caused, he held her reflected gaze until she finally looked away. If he hadn’t been staring at her so intently, he might have missed the way her shoulders dropped under his jacket or the slow blinking as she attempted to focus her attention back on the window. While he doubted she would ever admit it, he could see she was exhausted and judging from the comment her friend had made in club, her lack of sleep wasn’t just the result of tonight’s little adventure.

Danse had seen first hand what happened to soldiers in the field who suffered from sleep deprivation, not to mention some personal experiences he would rather not think about too long, and he had no intention of watching that to happen to her. Normally, he had an almost limitless amount of patience while on a mission. It was one of the things that made him good at his job, knowing how to wait for the right moment to act. If he had been the only one affected by this needless delay, he would likely have found a way to deal with it, but as soon as he saw Jessica sway on her feet, he decided to take matters into his own hands.

Closing the distance between them, Danse’s broad fingers slid once again into the honey gold waves of Jessica’s hair, tilting her head back. Silvery eyes widened in surprise as his mouth descended. Licking along the seam of her lips, he half smiled when she opened to him almost immediately, a soft puff of warm breath all that escaped before his lips covered hers, their tongues meshing in an increasingly frantic rhythm as the passion from earlier reignited with a vengeance.

Jessica’s hands gripped the edges of his shirt until her knuckles whitened, desperately trying to control the urge to slide her fingers under the silk and run them through the dark hair on his muscular chest. Some small part of her mind was still aware that they were in the Institute and Jason might walk in on them at any moment, but that voice grew fainter when Danse’s free hand squeezed her ass before firmly grinding her against him, the heavy length of him hard against her stomach.

It took real effort for her to pull back, even a little, from the addictive heat of his mouth, both of them gasping as they sought the air denied their lungs. His eyes, hooded with desire, were wells of darkness, the pupils dilated far enough to hide their normal earthy brown. “What are you doing?”

Bending down, Danse placed a soft kiss on the red mark he had left at the base of throat before giving her a wicked grin. “I want to get out of here so we can go somewhere and finish what we started in the hotel.” The instinctive way Jessica’s hips ground against his cock made it plain she wasn’t thinking about talking anymore than he was, and he groaned at the combined sensations of pleasure and pain. “If I’m right about your jealous friend, he’s not going to let us get any farther here than he did at the hotel.”

Danse took two steps before Jessica felt the hard surface of the wall behind her, his coat thankfully keeping her skin from touching the icy surface. His hand dropped from her waist to glide down her thigh, hooking under her knee, and lifting that leg to wrap around his waist. The new position angled her hips, giving him enough room to press his length against her heated core.

“What if you’re wrong?” She could barely think enough to string those four words together.

As he pressed kisses along the line of her jaw, the dark stubble on Danse’s chin scraped lightly against Jessica’s flushed skin, and when he reached her ear, his teeth nipped teasingly at her earlobe, making her gasp his name. At the sound, his hand clenched in her hair, tugging her head back to expose the long line of her throat and making her back arch away from the wall. With a lazy roll of his hips that rubbed against her in all the right ways, Danse finally answered. “If he doesn’t open that door soon, then you better hold on for the ride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am dedicating this chapter to Tess, for beta reading this on a moment's notice and coming up with the chapter title. Thank you so much! And I promise, shoes will eventually happen.


End file.
